Guilty Anniversary
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Saburo and Fuyuki have been dating a whole year and its time for their anniversary and Kululu has a special treat that they'll never forget. Yaoi Shota


**Ageless Love**

Saburo/ Fuyuki Hinata

Saburo and Fuyuki just started to get intimidate in their dates when Kululu turns the Hinata into a younger version of himself, but Saburo can't help himself.

Fuyuki and Saburo were just coming home from another date, the third one this week, it wasn't anything fancy just a stroll though the city with hot dogs. Fuyuki took a step closer to his door before turning around and smiling.

"Thanks for an awesome time Saburo."

"Oh my pleasure Fuyuki~ mind if I come in for a bit?"

"Oh not at all, my mom won't be home till late anyway. Come in." Fuyuki unlocked the door before letting Saburo walk in, which was when the tanner boy placed a kiss oh his lips. Fuyuki, blushing, closed the door and followed Saburo to the living room.

Saburo sat on the couch and Fuyuki sat next to him, Saburo put his hand on top of Fuyuki's and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Fuyuki leaned towards Saburo and the two touched lips, Saburo slowly eased his tongue into Fuyuki's mouth, catching the boy by surprise, and deepened the kiss.

Fuyuki moaned as Saburo's hand went into his shirt, rubbing his pale belly as he kissed his neck. Fuyuki was softly guided down, so his back was along the couch cushions and his head was on the hard arm rest of the couch. Saburo placed kisses underneath Fuyuki's chin as he rubbed the boy's chest.

"Fuyuki?"

"Ah..yeah?"

"Can we...take this to the next level?"

"...well I guess, you really want to?"

"Yeah but it's ok if you're not ready, no need to rush~"

"No it's ok, you're the best Saburo." Fuyuki wrapped his arms around Saburo's neck and say up so Saburo could take off his shirt. Saburo smiled down at Fuyuki, who was blushing furiously under his partner's gaze.

"You're so adorable Fuyuki." Saburo smiled as he took off his own shirt, revealing his own slim form, then hugged Fuyuki. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Uhh suree~" Fuyuki was let up and both boys grabbed their clothes before heading into Fuyuki's room then lossing their pants and shoes on the trip to the bed. Fuyuki laid on his back as they kissed each other.

The two took their time, rubbing and kissing each other, tossing and turning on the bed until both of them were throbbing in their underpants. Saburo, who had a deep blush on his face, looked up at Fuyuki, who was dripping with sweat, and let his slowly pull down his underwear.

Fuyuki leaned his head closer o Saburo as his private area was freed for the air to kiss. Saburo slid his own underwear off before getting of the bed and digging around in his pants' pockets. Saburo pulled out his notepad and a pencil before drawing s few things then handing the ripped pages to Fuyuki.

One by one, he pictures glowed before manifesting into a condem, a bottle of lube, rubber gloves and a set of dildos.

"Uhh what's all this stuff?"

"I saw a YouTube video about safe sex so...yeah.." Saburo scratched the back of his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cool so mind if I take the uh lead?"

"Nah bro go for it...choose which ever~" Saburo moved so his back was against the wall and his legs were bent.

"Umm which one should I use first?" Fuyuki looked at the assortment of things before him.

"Well if you want to put a finger in me..put on the gloves then lube them up...but if you don't want to do that you can use the um..dildos and lube them up before putting them inside me.."

"Oh okay...I'll use my finger first then a dildo okay?" Saburo nodded as Fuyuki slipped on a glove then grabbed the lube, Fuyuki lubed up his hand then slowly pushed his finger inside Saburo, who hissed slightly but tries to keep a level head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just feels a bit weird, just give me a minute ok?..."

"Yeah sure." After a few seconds, Saburo relaxed and nodded to Fuyuki, who slid his finger out then back in. Saburo moaned as Fuyuki was able to easily slip his finger, Fuyuki put lube on another finger before slowly adding it into the hole.

After a while Fuyuki, after knocking everything else to the floor, switched his two fingers for a small lubed dildo, Saburo moaned as the plastic organ entered him. Fuyuki's slowly pushed the entire thing, Saburo arched his back and Fuyuki went up to kiss him.

With one hand, Fuyuki pulled the dildo out a bit then pushed it back in, making Saburo moan into the kiss. Fuyuki broke away from his boyfriend to reposition him, now Saburo laid on his back with his legs bent and Fuyuki laid next to him on his side.

Fuyuki's hand trailed down Saburo's sweaty body and rubbed the hairless crotch.

"How are you? I'm not doing anything wrong am I?"

"Nah it's feels great...though the real deal would probably be better~" Fuyuki blushed but took out the dildo, making Saburo groan, then picked up the condem and tried to open it. "Heh, hand me my pencil and a piece of paper, I'll make you some scissors so you don't bite through it."

Fuyuki nodded before getting off the bed and getting Saburo his stuff then getting a pair of scissors. With a simple snip the object of his need was in his hands. Fuyuki put the condem on, Saburo making sure he had it fully on and pinched the tip, to release the air.

Fuyuki lubed up the plastic covered organ before putting Saburo's legs on his shoulders and slowly pushing his organ inside Saburo. The tanned boy gasped as Fuyuki eased his entire length inside him. Saburo gripped the bed sheets as Fuyuki slowly moved back then forth, moaning as he tried different angles.

"Ah faster~" Saburo tightened his grip on the bed sheet as Fuyuki quickened his pace, leaning closer to place a kiss on Saburo's forehead. Fuyuki had one hand planted next to Saburo's head while he lifted one leg with the other, being rewarded with loud moans from his boyfriend.

"You...ok?" Fuyuki moaned as he went back and forth between speeds, Saburo pushed back on Fuyuki, making both of them moan louder.

Saburo's hand traveled down his body and began to quickly stroke his organ, moaning nonstop. Fuyuki locked lips with Saburo just before the tanned male moaned and came all over their stomachs. Fuyuki gave a startled cry of pleasure as Saburo's inner walls clenched his organ with his orgasm. Fuyuki continued to thrust but at a slower pace, moaning as he rested his head next to Saburo's.

With a loud cry, Fuyuki came inside Saburo, who wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy.

"Ah ah did I do good?" Fuyuki wrapped his arms around Saburo, who rubbed his back.

"Yah~ mind if I spend the night here?"

"No it's alright." Fuyuki blushed as Saburo kissed his cheek.

"Thanks~ come on let's clean up before we get too comfortable."

"Ok..." Fuyuki sat up and pulled out, then looked down at the cum filled condom. "Uhhh...how do I take this off?"

"Well least you're still hard..should've taken it off immediately so nothing leaks out but anyway just grip the ring and slide it off."

Fuyuki nodded as he put his thumbs inside the opening of the condom, stretching it slightly as he moved it towards the tip of his cock. While Fuyuki took off the condom, Saburo grabbed the sexual items and put them in the bottom drawer of Fuyuki's dresser.

"It's off..."

"Alright...well I'd tell you to tie it but you might drop it..."

"It's still kinda slippery..."

"Don't worry mind if I use some of these blank pages to wrap it up in?"

"I guess not..." Fuyuki watched as Saburo grabbed a few pages of paper them wrapped the condom in them before throwing it in the waste bin.

"There now let's grab a towel to clean ourselves up with." Saburo headed out of the room with Fuyuki right behind him, he checked to make sure no one was around so he didn't have to put on any clothes, with the coast clear the duo went to the bathroom.

Saburo ran the towel under warm water before rubbing it across Fuyuki's stomach then his own and his ass. "There, all done~"

"That's good now we can sleep right?"

Saburo smiled as they went back to the room and put the towel in Fuyuki's hamper before jumping into the bed. Fuyuki pulled the covers over their forms and quickly fell asleep but Saburo held him for awhile before falling asleep.

~Morning~

The next morning Saburo woke up to Fuyuki, fully dressed, telling him that breakfast was ready, Saburo quickly got dressed in his clothes before going down stairs to the kitchen.

"Aww thanks babe, you're the best~" Saburo sat next to Fuyuki and the two ate, after which Saburo cleaned up and kissed Fuyuki good bye.

Fuyuki got ready for school, totally forgetting to do his homework on Saturday, too busy reading and trying to keep the frogs out of trouble and about his date with Saburo.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Keroro and the others are up to.." Fuyuki quickly checked the basement and went to the frogs' room. Fuyuki opened the door to see Keroro messing around, Giroro polishing his guns, Tamama stuffing his face with sweet but no sign of Kululu. "Hey guys where's Kululu?"

"I don't know, he mentioned something about a new device...a gift or something..."-Giroro

"Well ok but make sure he doesn't destroy anything ok?"

"Sure kid-"

"Hey how was you date with Saburo? Fuyuki?"-Keroro, playing with a gundom figure.

"Oh it was very nice, I uh gotta go, don't get in trouble putting~?"-Fuyuki, blushing brightly as he dashed up stairs to get everything ready for school.

~Giroro and Dororo~

Dororo opened a ceiling panel and fell down to the room.

"Hey Babe, what's up?"-Giroro, looking up from his flair pistol.

"Nothing much just got done with morning training, so Kululu has been busy on a new device huh, I wonder what it is."-Dororo, walking over to Giroro.

"Probably for Fuyuki's and pretty boy's two year anniversary but knowing Kululu, it's not a gold bracelet."

"Well I hope it's nothing too bad.." Dororo sits next to Giroro and leans its head on his shoulder.

~Saburo~

Saburo was half paying attention, the class wasn't his favorite so he thought about Fuyuki and how long they've been together, it brought a smile to his face as he jotted a note down. When the class ended, Saburo went to his locker and switched books then walked to his favorite spot for lunch, a rock just inside the fence, Fuyuki met up with him and they had lunch together.

After a delightful lunch the two went their separate ways and didn't see each other until after school, but Fuyuki had his club to do so Saburo gave him a quick hug before telling him that he was gonna get him a surprise.

Saburo went home and did some naughty research before pulling out his special pencil and drawing a few things, by the time he was down he figured the club was over so he gave Fuyuki's phone a call.

"Hey babe~... oh I'm good just got that surprise already mind if I come over for a private party~?... Oh I mean for an intimate time just you and me...again...cool I'll be over soon~ just gotta do my radio thing ok~? ...yeah love ya too Fuyuki ...alright bye..." Saburo hung up and went to work, so for an hour and a half then he went to Fuyuki's with a bag on his back. Saburo rang the bell, it was pretty late but he already told his parents but since he's over their so often he wondered if he needed to anymore.

The door opened and Saburo's eyes widened.

"F-Fuyuki!?"-Saburo, stunned by Fuyuki's new look.

"Kukukuku happy anniversary big guy~"-Kululu standing next to the new Fuyuki.

"Yay Sabis here!"- A young and smaller Fuyuki, having his arms wide open and wanting to be picked up.

Saburo picked up the young Fuyuki and walked inside.

"Kululu what did you do?"

"Kuku- Oh just a little body changing, not too dramatic should wear off...

eventually kukuku have fun~"-Kululu walked away snickering, as he walked away, leaving Saburo with a young Fuyuki, clinging to his chest.

"...well...have you eaten Fuyuki?"

"...Yep! Now play with me~!" Lil Fuyuki pulled at Saburo's shirt, with a large smile.

"Uhh sure what do you want to do?" Saburo was heading over to the couch as he had one hand under Lil Fuyuki, for support so the kid wouldn't fall off.

"I wants a private show~!"

"Uhh...you're way too young for that sort of thing."

"Am not! We did it yesterday!"

"...That's different..."

"Is not! You just don't want me anymore! And you promised me a surprise'" Lil Fuyuki began to cry and pound on Saburo's chest.

"Fuyuki...Fuyuki!..I still like you but...with you looking like this... It's wrong..."

"...not fair!...well can you tell me the surprise?"

"Uhh no it would get me arrested..."

"Wahh!"

"Come on Fuyuki it'll be ok." Saburo slipped off his bag and sat down on the couch. "Sshh, don't worry, it'll get better."

"Kiss me~!"

"...will you be happy?"

"I dunno~" Saburo placed a kiss on Fuyuki's forehead, making the boy squirm a bit. "That's not what I meant..."

"..."

"Come on Sabis~ no one will know~ We can go to my room~"

"...I dunno..."

"Pretty please, I still have much feelings for you."

"...then no more of this flirty stuff until you're bigger ok?"

"Yeah sure, come on~!"-Fuyuki quickly drags Saburo to his room, Saburo sighs as he gets on the bed, Fuyuki closing the door behind him. Fuyuki crawls on the bed and jumps into Saburo's lap, getting on his toes as Saburo hesitatingly leans over and plants a kiss.

Fuyuki moans into the kiss as Saburo is filled with a passionate sensation that brings a blush to his face. Saburo breaks away from his younger friend and uses his arms for support as he pants with desire.

Fuyuki makes haste undoing the zipper letting Saburo's bare cock out. Fuyuki gently caressed the organ before putting it into his mouth, gasping as it grew.

Saburo let out a shocked moan as his cock reached full mass inside Fuyuki's throat. He looks down at the scene and puts a hand on Fuyuki's head then has him bob his head up and down. Fuyuki's hands wrap around Saburo's waist as the legs part and thrust the thick organ down his throat, bringing his own organ to life.

Saburo arches his back as he leans back thrusting into Fuyuki's face until he climaxes with a hearty moan. Once his climax subsides, he releases Fuyuki from his hold, both panting from the experience.

Fuyuki is the first to fully recover, after stripping down, he climbs then pulls Saburo's balls out through the pants' hole and gives both of them a heartfelt suck. Saburo moans but remains put, his cock still twitching with excitement.

Fuyuki crawls onto his friend's stomach and moves the shirt higher up, letting his full belly rub against the thinner but taller one. Saburo gasps as Fuyuki's lips wrap around one of his nipples, prompting him to make a full recovery.

Saburo uses one of his hands to rub Fuyuki's bare back, making them lock eyes.

"...so you really want me to have sex with you?..."-Saburo

Fuyuki disconnects from the nipple and nods his head energetically, making Saburo sigh but get up then strip down to nothing. Fuyuki put himself on all fours near the side of the bed, Saburo grabbed the lube from a drawer then lubes Fuyuki's hole then his own cock. Saburo takes a wide stance as he fills Fuyuki with his cock, inch by inch, making the young lad squirm and groan in shock.

With only a few inches to spare, Saburo thrusts them in, making Fuyuki holler out and making himself moan in pleasure. Saburo held onto Fuyuki's sides as he thrusts back and forth, making the young lad's eyes roll up and moan uncontrollably.

Saburo moaned loudly as his grip on Fuyuki tightened and his pace quickened. Saburo moaned with please as Fuyuki let out his own moans of pleasure as Saburo's six inch cock rocked his body.

Saburo groan as he lifted Fuyuki off the bed then put one foot on the it and pulled all the way out then slammed back in, making both of them moan. Saburo paused as his cock throbbed inside Fuyuki's warmth.

Saburo closed his eyes as he rammed his cock continuously into Fuyuki, who let out a scream at one point and spasmed on the large organ. Saburo tilted his head back as Fuyuki's body jolted with pleasure, filling the boy with cum again.

Saburo pulled out, letting cum flow out of the hole.

"You ok Fuyuki? I'm sorry I should've at least used a condom." Saburo pulled Fuyuki into a hug as he walked into the bathroom to clean up.

"Zzz."

"Hmm...he's cute even like this..." Saburo cleans both of them up the puts Fuyuki in bed before giving him a kiss on the forehead and heading home.

The morning Saburo was greet with a life sized Fuyuki, back to normal and still sleeping. Saburo shook Fuyuki awake, the teen wiping his eyes to help him awaken.

"Huh? Oh hey Saburo I had a great night." Fuyuki rolled over and nestled his head in Saburo's bare chest.

"...I did too it wasn't what I was expecting but it was alright. But next time we're having our date at my house~"

"Sure Sabi~"

 **The End**


End file.
